No es un Juego para Niños
by Melanie Stark
Summary: Eran niños que se vieron envueltos, atrapados, en un juego de adultos, un juego de tronos. Drabbles de todos los niños que aparecen en la saga. Posibles spoilers de toda la saga.
1. Sansa

**Disclaimer: no gano nada con esto, solo un rato de entretenimiento, mientras la de Antropología fastidia. Todo lo reconocible, es obra de GRRM.**

* * *

**Sansa Stark**

**by: **Melanie Stark

Ella alguna vez había sido Sansa Stark, una Stark de Invernalia, por cuyas venas corría la sangre de los primeros hombres, así como la de los señores de los ríos, una dama de alcurnia tan innegable como envidiable. Ella, que había estado prometida al prícipe Joffrey y podría haber sido la reina consorte de losSiete Reinos,era ahora Alayne Piedra, la bastarda de un señor menor, aspirante –fallida– a septa. Nadie.

Las cosas para Sansa comenzaron a ir mal con la muerte (no, el asesinato) de su loba huargo, Dama. De allí en adelante, no hicieron más que empeorar, hasta el extremo de perder su identidad y esconderse tras feos vestidos y pintura para cabello –mas no hasta el punto de perder la vida, _gracias a los Siete_.

Aunque, ahora, oyendo sobre ser Harrold Hardyng, el Joven Halcón, sentía que crecían sus posibilidades de recuperar su apellido, su castillo, su color de cabello, su reino (ya que, tras la muerte de Bran, Rickon y Robb, era ella la heredera del Norte). De todas formas, presentía en lo más profundo de su alma, que las cosas no habían tocado fondo, y todo podía empeorar.

_Más todavía._

* * *

**Bueno, con esto inauguro mi primer long-fic... o algo así. Es una serie de drabbles-viñetas (más drabble que viñeta en realidad) completamente inconexos, que solo pretenden ser una especie de _oda, _si así se quiere, a todos estos chiquillos a quienes la guerra les arrancó los mejores años de su vida :)  
**

**Tomatazos, flores, _lo que sea _(sobre todo, ofrecimientos de Beta), será bien recibido :)**


	2. Myrcella

**Disclaimer: No gano nada con esto, solo entretenerme un rato. Todo lo reconocible, es obra de GRRM**

* * *

**Myrcella Baratheon**

******by: **Melanie Stark**  
**

Ella era una dama.

Myrcella, tan parecida -en apariencia- a su madre que dolía mirarla, pero con un corazón muy distinto, sabía que tenía obligaciones que cumplir para con su familia, y para con el Reino de su hermano. Por eso intentó tomarse lo mejor que pudo que su tío Tyron (a quien admiraba en secreto, porque si Cersei se enteraba, probablemente la encerrara en una mazmorra), la envió a Dorne, como pupila del príncipe Doran y futura esposa de su hijo menor, Trystane, en quien descubrió –no sin cierta sorpresa- un gran amigo, simpático y agradable, y, quién le decía, tal vez con el tiempo se enamorara de él, sin embargo...

Sin embargo, el corazón de Myrcella había quedado en el Norte, en Invernalia, tras su breve visita. Myrcella había dejado su corazón tras las frías murallas de granito, junto a Robb Stark, a quien se lo había regalado, sin que él lo supiera, y sin esperar nada a cambio. Ese mismo corazón que se había estrujado y sido aplastado cuando el Joven Lobo fue asesinado.

Pero ella sabía que así era el _juego de tronos_, y, lamentablemente, ellos jugaban con piezas de diferente color.

* * *

**Creo firmemente que el momento de Myrcella todavía no llegó en la saga. Tuvimos un adelanto con Arianne queriendo hacerla reina, pero creo que tiene mucho más _calvario_ por delante. Me llamó profundamente la atención, la primera vez que leí JdT que Myrcella mirara a Robb con admiración, siendo su padre el Rey y sus hermanos, príncipes. Aunque, claro, seguramente no fueran tan _galantes, _tal vez. De todas formas, era un punto interesante y no podía dejarlo de lado xD**

**Gracias por leer! **


	3. Robb

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, solamente la idea deforme del final. Todo lo reconocible, es de GRRM**

**Para queensansa :) ¡espero que te guste!**

* * *

**Robb Stark**

**By:**Melanie Stark

Cuando el Gran Jon proclamó _El Rey en el Norte_¸ Robb se sintió tentado a voltearse, buscando a alguno de sus antepasados, vueltos de más allá de su tumba. Pero, al sentir la presencia de Viento Gris a su lado, supo que hablaban de él, hijo de Lord Eddard Stark, de Invernalia.

El Joven Lobo, lo llamaban. Y, junto a su huargo gris, ganó todas las batallas en las que se metió, pero un par de errores adolescentes no solo le arrebataron la corona, sino también la cabeza.

Pero Robb Stark vive aún. Cada vez es menos consciente de su pasado, pero sigue vivo en Viento Gris, quien logró escapar de la Boda Roja. Ahora recorre las tierras del Tridente con esa hermana que hace tanto tiempo creía muerta (Nymeria, quien le recordaba a Arya, y era entonces cuando Robb recordaba ser hombre, y decidía no dejarse arrastrar por la sencillez de la existencia de lobo), sembrando terror y asesinando a aquellos de rojo y dorado, con leones en la pechera y a los de gris y plateado, con el emblema de las torres gemelas, en venganza.

Porque el juego de tronos no había terminado para él.

* * *

**Tengo que admitir que con Robb me tomé más libertades que con cualquier otro. Simple y sencillamente porque me rehúso a su muerte. Leí el fucking libro hace... como dos años ya, pero no lo supero, les juro. Y como nunca hay certeza de lo que dicen que a Robb le cortaron la cabeza y le cosieron la de Viento Gris, me niego a creerlo, y mantengo con vida a mi personaje favorito xD**

**¡Gracias por leer! y si no contesto algunos reviews, perdón :c los contesto desde el teléfono, y a veces se me va el wifi antes de mandarlo y se me olvida que no lo respondí :c**


End file.
